


The Jpeg Gallery

by peerfin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Multi, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerfin/pseuds/peerfin
Summary: A catchall dumping ground for the surplus non-prose content I come up with during the creation of my other work.





	The Jpeg Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recommend looking through this until you've read the corresponding fic unless, idk, you really like non-shippy DBall fanart and rando oc's. Content will be as written on the tin so hopefully there isn't much confusion. Any handwritten information will come with a transcript for ease of reading. Fair warning, I'm mostly practiced in digital but my computer broke so for a while there will be some funky phone photography. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Updated: 24/09/19

This you've likely seen. It's the last thing I finished before my computer gave out. I say finished - I wanted to try coloring it.   


* * *

The family!   


Hopefully soon I'll get used to drawing everyone and won't have to use Akira Toriyama's cues as such a crutch. 

* * *

A wild Bulma! If you couldn't tell. I know - a bowl cut? But Fendi's fall/winter came out while I was agonizing over her look, and I have to say they turned out. 

[YES I'm a scientist. I do science.]

* * *

Masala, the madman themself. I like the idea of how the clothes work around their anatomy, but the fit isn't working for me so I'm probably going to redesign it. Keep this in mind for now, though

There's a lot that's cut off. The page reads as:  
  
[Masala, Out of Uniform

Cold-blooded (5'7")  
  
No voice box - instead a double-barreled organ similar to a bird's "syrinx". It feeds directly from their trachea to their lungs and not only splits their voice, but allows them to speak a massive variety of intergalactic languages with little to no discomfort. Also nifty for animal calls + impersonations.

Their hearing isn't superb, but their sensitivity to sound vibrations lets them feel sound wavelengths well enough that they functionally have perfect pitch.  
  
Wears mostly backless clothing. Covering the spines is uncomfortable.   
  
Eats highly volatile foods to maintain toxicity. It's expensive, so they cook where possible; although, raw toxic ingredients are usually best.   
  
Likes hats and headpieces. For some reason.   
  
-> Small slitted nose, coincidentally catlike.   
  
Thermal vents. Think snakes.   
  
Common ear slits.   
  
passes over shoulders.   
  
Netted sash to pass over spines.   
  
Oversized gloves slip off easily. Finger pads compatible with most interfaces.]   
  
[insert character sheet here lmao]

* * *

Chi-chi! Let me tell you - trying to make a look for her was frightening. I see why Akira Toriyama has such difficulty changing her hair.   


[Finally! Love her, but this was rough.]  
  
Her fit is based on a brief foray into techwear clothing. Unfortunately techwear is "unisex", so it's just men's that other people can wear. It's really difficult to find clothes tailored around her size and body type. It's a step toward inclusion at least. Also: excuse me, my disgraceful hands, and all twelve of my colored pencils. 

* * *

The big three! Messy - but boy am I glad I retried until I got something close to what I wanted. 

[Garang:  
Basically a Saiyan dreamboat. Would be incredibly popular if not for his vocation (tech wizard).   
Only seems entertained when pissing off Chicor.   
  
He's actually got full sleeves - I'm just still planning them out. Turns out it's pretty difficult to plan tattoos for someone from a fundamentally barren culture - but analogs do exist. Hopefully I'll be able to ink him (ha) soon.   
  
Chicor:   
Average. Very much the muscle head. Scouted entirely for power level. (Cut it out, CUT THAT SHIT OUT)  
  
Shalla:  
Lovely, fiercely capable, sharp, biting sense of humor.]  
  
[Insert more character sheets here rip]

* * *

Aaaaand the space suits! I'm actually pretty proud of these, even if my hands were shaky while I was inking them. (Stabilization I miss u bby if u see this pls gimme a call come back 2 me)  


[<- Utility Suit  
>Helm

  * Tinted surface for shade/UV protection
  * Internal + external mounted lights
  * Clear, fog resistant polycarbonate
  * Double-locking swivel joint for neck mobility

>Suit (Outer)

  * White to deflect as much light radiation as possible
  * Made from same standard material as armor, but more supple and minus some stretch
  * Very padded. Has key integrated joint motors to unencumber movement 
  * Gloves combine middle and ring finger for grip strength, has reinforced knuckles
  * Back mounted power supply + Carbon filter, nut no O2 tank

Battle suit ->

>Helm

  * UV & Blutz shielded - reflective, with courier syncing HUD
  * Armored with lots of neck support

>Suit (Outer)

  * Micro-organism based mini-reactor + back mounted power supply for life support + carbon filtering
  * Dilating mirror-like armored panels to either reflect light or absorb radiation. Nearly invisibly in space + confuses scouters. (OR can be showy if you're a cock. Reference: Mirror spiders)
  * Has a heat problem. Not good for extended use]

Thems the suits. I also have some closeups of each individually. The utility suit was heavily based on our own astronaut and cosmonauts' kits. Yes, that is a headband.

The battle armor was especially difficult. A lot of people make sci-fi armor and concept art, but almost none of it fits in with Akira Toriyama's aesthetic and seems functional. I knew I wanted it to be dark with a reflective helmet to contrast the utility suit - but that brings in a huge problem with deflecting radiation - then I remembered coming across mirror spiders! They're a nifty type of Australian spider with shiny guanine deposits on their abdomens that shrink and grow to dazzle when threatened. For people comfortable with looking at these handsome little arachnids, here's a really good pic of the process: <https://www.ripleys.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/MirrorSpiderHeader.jpg>  
  
From there the armor just kind of designed itself. The panels expand to reflect space or shrink to take in radiation and scramble the more sensitive Frieza Force scouters at the cost of an overheating risk. I'll make a compare-and-contrast between scouters and couriers soon.

Last note: I put micro-organism reactor, but an algae reactor is an actual thing! Look it up - it's really cool. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! I won't always be adding chapters to this, so if I make more I'll put a note in the corresponding fic. I'd love to hear what you think; if you have any critiques or ideas I'm all ears!


End file.
